19 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Jolanta Mycielska. Bal; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Hop i już odc. 16 (Franny's Feet / Hop to it); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Świat małej księżniczki - To wszystko jest moje!, odc. 29 (But they're mine); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Dobre uczynki, odc. 41 (Good Deed Seeds, ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 24, Pytania (Watch Over Me ep. 24, Just a Few Words); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zwierzęta świata - Zabójcze meduzy cz. 1/2 (Killer Jellyfish); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Między mamami - odc. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1674; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Janusz Głowacki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 To jest moja Olimpiada; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str 777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1517 - txt tsr 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1675; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 300 % normy - pytanie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Czerwona fala, odc. 3 (The Red Tide); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Rzym s. I - odc. 3 (Rome, ep. 3) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinct 13); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Jean-Francois Richet; wyk.:Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, John Leguizamo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Henry i June (Henry and June); dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Philip Kaufman; wyk.:Fred Ward, Maria de Medeiros, Uma Thurman, Richard E. Grant; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Spirala - odc. 5 (Engrenages, ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Spirala - odc. 6 (Engrenages, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Jolanta Mycielska. Bal; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 83 Gorzka prawda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 84 Telegram; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 5/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 23/52 Cuchnące buty (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. The Smelly Boots); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Panorama; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 10:20 M jak miłość - odc. 270; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Więcej niż widzieć (More Than Meets The Eye); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt str 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (72); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Ulica lemurów - Nadciąga burza - odc. 3 (Lemur street - Stormy eather - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Statek miłości - odc. 241/249 (The Love Boat 208 Seria 9 Frat Wars, Return of the Lambdas, Hippies and Yuppies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dla niesłyszących - Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Tak to leciało! - (17); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 11/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (3); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 33. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Gwiezdne wojny - Część trzecia: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith) - txt str 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 2 /1A Karol; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Czas na miłość - Tortilla Soup (Tortilla Soup); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Maria Ripol; wyk.:Elizabeth Pena, Troy Ruptash, Jade Herrera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Wielka ucieczka (Great Escape); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1963); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Donald Pleasence, Nigel Stock, Steve McQueen, Richard Attenborough, James Donald; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 31; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:23 Półkowniki - Wizyta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Półkowniki - Jeszcze czekam; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 31; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:12 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Prognoza pogody 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wokół nas 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Informator KZK GOP 17:00 Kronika miejska: Katowice 17:10 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Magazyn meteo 18:55 Pod górę 19:20 Punkt widzenia 19:30 Nasz reportaż 19:45 Wokół nas 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 31; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:55 Sport 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:23 Półkowniki - Wizyta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Półkowniki - Jeszcze czekam; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 31; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:12 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 15, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Serce siostry - odc. 171, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 64, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 5, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 15, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 126, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 750, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 65, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 185, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 41, Polska 2008 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Pogoda - odc. 177, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 751, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 6, Polska 2008 20:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Predator - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 0:35 Drapieżcy - horror, Czechy, Wielka Brytania, USA 1999 2:30 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1006, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Republika małolatów - odc. 3, reality show, USA 2007 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 6, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko traktuje mnie jak "dojną krowę" 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Gladiator - film przygodowy, USA 2000 23:05 Psychopata - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 1:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:00 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Telesklep - magazyn 4:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:30 Melrose Place - odc. 14, USA 1992 9:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 22, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 23, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 11:30 Lalola - odc. 10, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 12:30 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 5, Polska 2008 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:00 Melrose Place - odc. 15, USA 1992 16:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 24, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 25, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 6, Polska 2008 21:00 Geneza - odc. 3, Hiszpania 2006 22:10 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:10 Zakazane pokusy - film erotyczny, USA 2004 1:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 3:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 4:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:50 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:14 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Ufoludki nadciągają; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 1 - Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie (Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 28; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Czyste dorzecze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Wojciech Darzycki - duszpasterz Podola; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Otmuchów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Scena współczesna - Niuz; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przez Sofię do wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojciech Darzycki - duszpasterz Podola; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Otmuchów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 1 Niespodzianka w wiatrołomach (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 331 Samotny ojciec; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie (Sklapni a zastrel me); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Otmuchów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 1 Niespodzianka w wiatrołomach (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:02 Klan - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 331 Samotny ojciec; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie (Sklapni a zastrel me); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Wojciech Darzycki - duszpasterz Podola; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Rekolekcje; film TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Ja nie chcę spać - recital Krystyny Tkacz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Ludzie filmu - 10 dni z Kiarostamim (10 jours avec Abbas Kiarostami); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Strefa sztuki - Witkacy - firma portretowa (Tempes d'image - Witkiewicz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tak trzeba żyć; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Drab; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Roger Donaldson; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Midnight Sun / Cirque du Soleil (Midnight Sun / Cirque du Soleil); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzień świąteczny (Jour de fete); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1949); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Warszawska Jesień 2004 - Tavener, Harvey i uduchowiona muzyka elektroakustyczna; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Młody polski jazz - Sławek Jaskułke TRIO; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 A śmierć utraci swoją władzę; film poetycko-muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 13 (ost.) Zemsta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dwie noce z Piwnicą pod Baranami, czyli spełnione marzenia Piotra Skrzyneckiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kochankowie z Marony; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Studio Kultura - Kronika Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Thin Lizzy - koncert z Rainbow '78 (Thin Lizzy Live At The Rainbow); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Tulipan - odc. 2/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocne - Funny Ha, ha (Funny Ha, ha); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Al Jarreau (Al Jarreau); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Niedoceniony sukces COP - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Sukces krzepi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 3 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kleeberg odszedł... kleeberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dzieje Polaków - Defilada zwycięzców; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Przełomowy Sierpień; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Zakręty dziejów - Przełomowy Sierpień; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 18 strajkowych dni - Dziennikarze. Media kłamią; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Zakazani milicjanci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Athena Sawidis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kładka w zaświaty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 A czego tu się bać?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kładka w zaświaty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Powstanie w Sejnach; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Odtajnione powstanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Ruch Wolność i Pokój; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Kryptonim podmuch; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Aneta Chwalba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Robert Ćwikliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 15; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke 3; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 7:35 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 8:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - mecz 1. rundy: austria wiedeń - lech poznań 9:50 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 10:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - mecz 1. rundy: tottenham hotspur - wisła kraków 11:55 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start 6. etapu: krynica zdrój - zakopane 12:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: psv eindhoven - atletico madryt 14:00 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 14:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: olympique marsylia - fc liverpool 16:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: panathinaikos ateny - ac milan 18:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: kst unibax toruń - zkż kronopol zielona góra 20:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: złomrex włókniarz częstochowa - unia leszno 22:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Karkonoski 22:30 Trzecia tercja - magazyn sportowy 23:05 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 23:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: krynica zdrój - zakopane 00:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: werder brema - anorthosis famagusta 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:55 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały) (Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 11:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały) (Siatkówka mężczyzn: USA - Rosja (półfinały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 15:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka kobiet:Australia-USA (finał) (Koszykówka kobiet: Australia - USA (finał)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 19:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 22:05 Liga Mistrzów - PSV - Atletico- I połowa (PSV - Atletico) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - PSV - Atletico- II połowa (PSV - Atletico) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 23:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Fox Life 06:30 Will i Grace 3 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Braterska miłość USA 1998 06:55 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Więzy krwi USA 2003 07:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przyjaciele i kochankowie USA 2000 08:10 Fashion House - serial obyczajowy odc. 38, Wybuchowa wiadomość reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 09:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Sekrety i kłamstwa (2 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 09:55 Las Vegas - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Co zdarza się w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas USA 2003 10:50 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pamiętne chwile Cz.2 USA 2004 11:40 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Sędzia Ling USA 2000 12:30 Fashion House - serial obyczajowy odc. 39, Nowe porozumienia reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 13:25 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 14:20 Prywatna praktyka - serial komediowy odc. 3, Addison odkrywa magię reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 15:25 Zaklinacz dusz - serial fantasy odc. 4, Naprawione serca USA 2005 16:20 Czas na Briana - serial odc. 3, Co za dzień reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:10 Will i Grace 6 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Mecz towarzyski USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 6 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Ja i pan Jones USA 1998 18:10 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - reality show odc. 14 18:40 Proste życie 2 - reality show odc. 8 19:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial komediowy odc. 4, Addison organizuje przyjęcie reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial fantasy odc. 5, Zagubieni chłopcy USA 2005 21:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Ostatnie wyznania Francja 2006 22:00 Dirty Dancing - reality show odc. 2 22:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zakładnicy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:50 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Im więcej wiesz, tym większy ma smaczek USA 2004 00:35 Mad Men - serial odc. 1, Istota reklamy USA 2007 01:35 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Niedzielne dzieciaki USA 2004 02:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Mandy USA 2004 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 35, Scarlett Johansson Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku